Skyway Avenue
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Serena died, leaving Emily heartbroken, devastrated, and confused.  When she gets the idea of killing herself, will Mike be there to save her?


**AN: ****For Memily Fans:**** hey, this is fluffypuppy99(: this is actually my first one-shot Memily songfic story. I normally don't write Memily, except by putting them in my other stories, BUT when I heard this song I couldn't help but think of these two(:**

**For Jemily Fans: **** I have NO IDEA if any Jemily fans are reading this but if you are, don't worry. I haven't abandoned Jemily(: **

**For anyone reading this:**** Ok, so here's the summary. Emily's sister, Serena, died which makes Emily scared, devastated, and confused. So when Emily gets an idea of killing herself, will Mike be able to save her? (Read whole story to see what happens :)**

**The song used is Skyway Avenue by We the Kings :D They rock! Story is written in Mike's POV, very important to know.**

Skyway Avenue

"Mike! How could you do that to me? I'm so gonna get you for that!" Emily laughed at me as we ran around the house, chasing eachother. You see, when Antonio brought back cupcakes from the bakery, I noticed Emily sitting in her chair being her cute and innocent self. Just when the cupcake she was eating was about to go in her mouth, I pushed it up and the icing got on her nose plus all around her mouth. Here's what I love about Emily. If I did that to any other girl, just being playful, she would smack me across the face. But not Emily, she laughs it off and chases me around the place.

When I ran pasted the kitchen, I overheard Mia say, "Are they such an adorable couple?" I smiled, yes. Yes, we are.

I was about to ran out the front door when Mentor Ji opened it up and had a fearful look on his face once he saw me ranning towards him. I screeched my heals against the floor and stopped myself before I ran into Ji. Not so sure that was a good idea though because Emily was right behind me, holding a cupcake in her hand. So when I stopped, Emily ran into me and I felt the cupcake sticking to the back of my shirt. I turned around to face Emily, who had her mouth opened laughing.

"Oh Mike, I told you I would get you back." Emily giggled. I grinned, oh how I loved her.

Mentor Ji stepped in front of me and handed Emily an envelope. "Emily, this just came in the mail for you. It's from your sister."

I saw Emily's face brighten as she took the letter and headed off to her room. Mentor cleared his throat, signaling me to face him. "Mike, I think you have something on your back."

"Oh right. I'll wash it off." I headed off to the bathroom to clean off the icing on my shirt. After I went back to my room to change into a clean shirt, I pasted by Emily's room. I heard sobbing and crying from the inside, so I automaticly knew something was wrong. I opened the door to find Emily crying hard into her pillow. I ran over and put my arm around her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I tried to sound as comforting as I possibly could.

Emily slowly looked up from her pillow and muttered, "Serena died. She pasted away yestraday morning, and I killed her!"

"What? You didn't kill her! How could you say a thing like that?" I said, astonished that she would think that about herself.

"Yes I did! If I would've been there to take care of her, she wouldn't of died! Can't you see that this was my fault?" Emily cried, plopping her face into her hands.

I pulled her near my chest and rubbed up and down her back. "No you didn't. It was Serena's time to go and you couldn't stop her whether you could or not."

We sat there to awhile, Emily crying into my shirt. I really hated to see her like this, so I decided to brighten up the mood. "Hey Em, why don't we go get some pizza? Pizza always cheers me up."

Emily looked at me with her sadden eyes and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

><p>We were on our way back home from the pizza joint, but it didn't all go so well. I bought her pizza, she ate only one bite. I tried telling her jokes, she just looked at me. I tried acting like a clown with the little kids, only made her cry. She said Serena loved making children smiled by acting goofy. I asked if she wanted to go play her flute, only made her cry harder. Said Serena always loved to play the flute. So when all else fails, I offered to take her home. She quickly agreed.<p>

_She said let's change our luck_

_This night is all we've got_

_Drive fast until we crash_

_This dead end life_

_Sweet dreams that wouldn't come true_

_I leave it all for you_

_Brick walls are closing in_

_Let's make a run tonight_

_Blinded by the light_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

When I drove off back to the mansion, I've noticed that the day had turned to night. I switched on my headlights and glanced over at Emily. She was resting her head on hand, staring out the window. It was silence all the way home. We were getting close to the city when I heard Emily mumbling, "Stupid dead end life. Just my luck this would happen to me..." she sniffs, "Serena's dreams will never come true..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face me. "Mike, could you go any faster?"

"Why? We're not in any hurry." I said.

"Just do it." she demanded, so I drove faster.

"Faster." she demanded again. I drove alittle faster.

"Faster." she ordered me to do. What was wrong with her?

"Emily, can't go any faster or I'll be going over the speed limit!" I pointed out. I looked over at her to see a mean look on her face.

"I don't care! If you wouldn't do it, then I will!" Emily snapped. Suddenly, she pulled her foot over to the accelerator and pushed her foot down hard on my foot. I felt myself being pulled back into my seat as I felt the car zoom forward.

I yelled, "EMILY! STOP..." Before I could finish, I saw another car heading towards us, honking its horn. Blinded by the light, I turned the wheel left, making us spin in circles. I had one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other tightly holding on to Emily's hand.

_Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

_She said don't change your mind_

_Let's leave this town all behind _

_We'll race right off the cliff_

_They will remember this_

_It got all so mundane_

_With you I'm back again_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We're close to the edge_

_Blinded by the light_

_Hold you through forever_

_Wouldn't let you go_

_Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done _

_We'll say it was love _

_Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

When I opened my eyes, I saw I had crashed the back of my car into a tree. I looked around to see if Emily was ok. She was fine because she started opening the door and ran towards the city. I hopped out and ran after her, following her til my feet started hurting. I followed her into a building where people were looking at us like we were crazy but didn't do anything about it. Emily found the stairs and climbed at the way up. Finally she found the last door and ran to open it. After I opened it, I saw they were on the top of this building. I franticly looked over for Emily, finding her standing on the edge of the building, looking down.

I slowly began walking up to her, "Em, what are you doing?"

Emily turned to face me, "I can't live without Serena! Serena was my whole life to me and now she's gone! It's not fair! So... if she can't be here, neither will I!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"You can't do this! You're not thinking straight!" I shouted.

"It's too late. You can't change my mind now." Emily stuck her head, turning back around. I thought quick and hard, then found my answer. I walked up beside her and took her delicate hand into mine. "I'll do it."

"What?" Emily whispered, her tone surprising.

"If you jump then I will jump too. We'll fall together." I turned to face her. "Emily, I love you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I let you kill yourself. So, I'll go with you. I'll die for you."

Emily pulled her hand away, "Mike, you're crazy! You have so much to live for, not like me."

"We _both_ have so much to live far. But if you're not gonna live for them, then I won't either."

"Mike, I can't..." Emily stopped herself when she suddenly slipped and started falling off the edge. I heard her scream and grabbed her wrist. She had one hand holding on to my wrist and the other hanging. I saw her look up at me with those innocent eyes and whispered, "Mike...just let go..."

"Noooo! I'll never let you go!" I shouted. Suddenly, something clicked. Emily hated the idea of me killing myself for her, so I began sanging...

_Where are your guts to fly_

_Soaring through, through the night_

_And if you take that last step_

_I'll follow you, leave the edge and fly_

_We're finally alive_

_Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together _

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_Cause I would die for you_

_On Skyway Avenue_

_So what's left to prove_

_We have made it through..._

I finished, noticing Emily crying hard. "Mike, I'm sorry..." I smiled, knowing that she finally excepted to not die. I pulled her up with all the strength I had and threw her back to the top of the building. Emily immediately stood up and hugged me tightly. Before she pulled away, she kissed me long and passionate. Finally pulling away, she said "Thank you, Mike. You saved me."

"Of course, its because I love you."

Emily smiled as I put my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. I said "I hope your ears aren't bleeding from my singing."

"Actually, you sing pretty good." Emily said, playfully hitting me in the arm.

Once we were out of the building, I looked up at the night sky and stared at all the beautiful stars. "It sure is beautiful out."

"Yes, it really is." Emily nodded in agreement. As I lowered my eyes away from the sky, my eyes fell upon the street sign in front of us. It was called Skyway Avenue.

**AN: the end! Hoped you liked it! I worked hard(: Sorry if it was long but that's how I write my songfics, long and awesome. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it :D & don't forget to check out my story I'm working on right now, it's called ****High School? **** AND please, please, PLEASE leave a review :D You'll get cyber ice cream :3**


End file.
